tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu3.1.
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.1. Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.1. SPLENDID MANSION (29) (Ulara-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Rajagaha, in Bamboo Grove. At that time in Rajagaha in a household that ministered(served) to the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana was young girl who was intent on giving alms and loved giving of donation. In that house the hard and soft food and so on was prepared before the (main) meal. Then the girl would give away half her own portion (that came to be in the house). Unless she had given alms she did not eat. Even when she saw no one worthy to receive a gift she put (some food) aside till she saw such a one. She gave to beggars as well. Now her mother was joyful and happy as she said to herself, "My daughter is intent on giving of donation and loves to give," and she gave her a double portion. When the single portion she was given was shared, (the mother) gave her (yet) another. She even proceeded to share from that. As time thus went by, her mother and father gave her, when of age, to the son of another family in the same city. But the family was of false views, unbelieving. Now the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana, while walking for alms from house to house, stopped at the dour of the house of the young girl's father-in-law. When she saw him, the young girl, with joyful mind, said, "Enter, reverend sir," ushered him in, greeted him with honour, and took a cake which had been set aside by her mother-in-law; not being able to see her, she said to herself, "I will tell her about it (later) and make her rejoice (in my good deed)", and she gave it to the Elder. The Elder thanked her and went on his way. The goung girl told her mother-in-law, "I gave the cake you had put aside to the Elder Maha-Moggallana." when she heard that, the mother-in-law cried, "What impertinence is this! You gave a monk something of mine without even asking!" and spluttering with rage, over-come with anger, without thinking of right and wrong, she took up a broken piece of a pestle and struck the girl on the shoulder. The girl, because she had been delicately reared and her life-span had come to an end, was overcome with severe pain and in only a few days died and was reborn among the Thirty-three(heaven). Although she had kamma(karma, deeds) of other good deeds, that particular almsgiving to the Elder was the pre-eminent one. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana went, as described above, and questioned her: 1 "Splendid is you retinue(attendants group), your beauty is shining over all the quarters(directions). Women are dancing and singing, adored are the deva(angel)-youths. 2 They make you rejoice, devata(angel), with honour they attend you; these are your golden Mansions, you who are fair to look at. 3 And you are mistress over them, richly endowed with every pleasure, of noble birth, mighty are you; in the assembly of devas(angels) you rejoice. Devata(angel), when asked, tell of what deed this is the fruit(benefit)." Questioned thus by the Elder, the devata(angel) explained: 4 "When I was born a human being among men I was a daughter-in-law in a family poor in practice of morality(sheel). 5 Among unbelievers, among miserly folk, I, believing, was possessed of practice of morality(sheel). When you were walking for alms I gave you a pancake. 6 I told my mother-in-law, 'Did any monk come here, to whom I, with joyful mind, gave a cake with my own hands.' 7 Thus spoke mother-in-law, reviling: 'Daughter-in-law, you are lacking in upbringing. You did not want to ask me saying that you wished to give to a monk'. 8 Then my mother-in-law, angry, struck me with a pestle. It hit my shoulder and injured me. I could not live for long. 9 And I, at the breaking up of the body, well-freed, deceasing from there, arose in the companionship of the devas(angels) of the Thirty-three(heaven). 10 Because of this is my beauty such , because of this do I prosper here and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 11 Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)."